The Charmed Ones (Earth-01)
The Charmed Ones are a prophesied sisterhood of three witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as the Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the "triquetra". History Powers and Abilities As inborn witches, the Charmed Ones have a natural affinity for the mystic arts. Unlike most humans, who can only perform magic after extensive training, the Charmed Ones were born with innate magical potential that enabled them to cast minor spells, such as reviving dead floral arrangements, while unaware they were doing so. Even without training, they could trigger the inherent magic in a Darkhold page without endangering their own souls as most other users would. After brief self-tutelage, the Charmed Ones could use magic to project mystic energy from their hands, perform minor chemical alterations, communicate with deceased spirits, and for simple illumination. The Charmed Ones' innate sense and supernaturally enhanced vision enables them to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; and detect and avoid invisible mystical traps and alarms. Unique Powers Aside from being highly receptive to magical energy, each Charmed One possesses additional superhuman powers that may be magical in nature. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Precognition, respectively. Tele-orbing 01.png Th.jpg Premonition_07.png The Power of Three The Charmed Ones possess a unique magical connection with one another, rooted in their bond as sisters and as a family. As a collective, their magic is interconnected and they're at their most powerful when working as one force. However, as a collective they suffered from the drawback that one death weakened the collective as a whole. They normally pool their collective powers together by linking hands and chanting spells together, although the latter is not always necessary as long as all three sisters are together for the spells to work. Weaknesses *'Distraction:' Denying a magician from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, magicians are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions:' Due to the fact that their supernatural powers are linked to their emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. *'Herbs:' Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a magician to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. Being descendants of the Homo magi, the Lobelia flower can temporarily neutralize the sister's magic and be used to weaken them as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. *'Iron:' As with all human sorcerers, the Charmed Ones' magical powers are blocked, or at the very least dampened, when they are bound by iron. *'Magic:' The Charmed Ones are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls, Amulet of the Archangels, and Dark Objects. A skilled magic user can siphon the magic from a sorcerer and prolonged exposure may lead to death. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, the Charmed Ones are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, they can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. Being Homo magi, the Charmed Ones cannot be drowned. *'Overexertion:' The Charmed One's magical powers increase if not used, but overuse can deplete them to the point that further use strains their physical well-being and this leaves them mystically debilitated for an extended period of time; as with other magical users, the most common way to restore their waning powers is an extended period of rest or by draining magical energy from other sources to replenish their own reserves. Paraphernalia *'Warren Grimoire:' Melinda Warren was a powerful witch in 1692. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by her only daughter, and it was passed down from generation to generation and the Charmed Ones use their ancestor's grimoire to learn witchcraft. Category:Earth-01